Dreaming a life
by Mary D. Black2000
Summary: Shindo Hikaru was Sai's student, he was cheerful, outgoing and loved Go. Kitamoto Hikaru has never played Go in his life, but after being in a coma he knows about Go and wants to try his hands at it. But he crushes that little dream before it becomes stronger. Warnings: Rape/non con elements, underage and Prostitution. Inspired by Caught in a thousand strings.
1. Chapter 1

Paching, paching...

Hikaru wonders if his head went bad after all the hits he has received, because even in his sleep he hears that sound.

The sound of stones hitting a goban, its such a nostalgic sound but he doesn't understand why he recognizes it, when he is sure this is his first time in such a place.

"Touya's Go Salon" he reads a loud.

This is the place where Shindo met Touya Akira, the Meijin's son for the first time. Funny how Hikaru even though he knows that the title exists he still doesn't understand what a Meijin is, and a month ago he didn't even know that Go was a thing.

A month, eh?

Has it been just a month? It feels longer, Hikaru thinks. After all not everyone wakes up with what seems of years worth of memories of an alternative self. Or are they? Hikaru doesn't think that Shindo and him act or look that much alike, unlike Shindo he is 1/4 European and 1/8 Vietnamese. Okay so he does have blonde hair, green eyes and tanned skin. But unlike Shindo Hikaru's skin is darker and he doesn't dye his hair, he is naturally blonde.

There are other differences like how Hikaru is skinnier and shorter than Shindo was at this age but that is mostly due to being in a coma for almost 3 weeks, so seeing how he just got out of bed rest it is entirely logical that some of their features may vary.

Hikaru does his best to ignore the voice that tells him how Shindo didn't live of Miso and rice for most of his life because of constant neglect.

Anyway, you may be wondering why is Hikaru here in Touya's Go Salon? Well he is just as clueless about it.

Since the moment he woke up Hikaru knew he wasn't Shindo, he can't play at his level and the rules of the game eluded him even though he could somehow understand it. So when he started to dream more and more about the game he started researching about Go and more importantly Honinbou Shuusaku.

Hikaru spend hours on the library studying Shuusaku's kifus and the rules of Go, it calmed him and surprisingly he liked it. It shouldn't have surprised him that much, after all Shindo loved the game and he was good at it.

He was about to go home when it started raining. Hikaru knew that if he tried to go home now he would just get sick, he doesn't have money for a taxi nor a pass for the train. So he steels his nerves and enters the Go salon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome" says the employee, Hikaru just bows his head a little in greeting.

"Are you here to play?" Is he? He is unsure, Hikaru likes solving kifus he is surprisingly good at it for someone who doesn't excel in academics. But he has never played against someone and there are only adults here, adults make him uncomfortable.

He nods against his better judgment.

"It would be 500 yens." She replies.

Shit! He forgot about the fee, searching his pockets he finds nothing and looks apologetically at the unimpressed state of the employee.

When she opens his mouth must likely to ask him to leave, a slightly tanned hand reaches the counter and places 500 yens on it.

"Here, I will pay for him." Said a voice behind me.

I look at the owner of the voice just to be faced with a very familiar person.

 **L.I.N.E**

Seiji was just relaxing in his sensei's go salon, analyzing the game he played and almost lost against one of the inseis in his study group.

He was about to pack everything a go home when he saw a kid entering the salon looking awfully out of place.

The kid looked to be in Akira's age group and he was either a foreigner or going through his rebellious stage. Seiji is betting on the former, now that he is closer the kid has some foreign features and seems to be having difficulties communicating with the employee. But then again, he is no expert on kids so maybe he is just shy.

He passed the kid and was going to get out when some papers that had slipped from the kid' pocket's cough his eyes, are those kifus? It seems that the kid is not here by accident. When Seiji looks at the now troubled child he decides to do something he wouldn't normally do.

"Here I will pay for him." I say while I place the 500 yens on the table.

The kid (he really needs to ask for a name now) turns around to look at him and freezes for a second, before bolting out of the Salon.

Rude.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bjaajaajaa! And he just ran away from you?! Jajaja!"

Mocked the four eyed bastard he calls a friend.

"Shut up, Shirakawa! It's not funny!" Seiji said annoyed at his companion.

"But it is, I knew kids were scared of you but I always thought it was because of your horrible personality, you were actually trying to be nice there! I bet that when you got home you didn't even greet your mom and went straight to your room to mop and went over the event again and again until you found something that you did wrong and just mopped even more. His fellow pro commented, visibly amused.

An wasn't he right, Seiji did in fact analyzed the whole conversation he had with the kid trying to find out what he had done that caused the kid to run away. The thing is, he did nothing more than to try to pay for the kid so he could play Go; what was so bad about that? The kid seemed to really want to play.

When he voiced this thoughts Shirakawa replied.

"Don't you think he confused you with a pedophile?"

Pe...pedophile?

"Kidding!"

Damnit!

He should know better than to consult this things with this damned sadist.

With a sigh Shirakawa turns to him and asks curiously.

"Why do you care so much anyway? He was just some random kid, don't you have something better to do? Like preparing for your first game as a pro."

He is right, but there is a reason he can't just forget the kid.

The kifu.

Those god dammed kifu, they were hard and the kid had a few mistakes here and there. Seiji was a pro, a recently made one but still a pro, and they were nothing to someone like him. But, there was just this aura around that kid that reminded him almost of Akira.

Or maybe he is just seeing things that aren't there and he should really just forget it. He doesn't want to, if he is right then this kid could be strong in the future, and if there is something a Go player likes is a strong opponent. But that is just the feeling he got for the 5 minutes he knew the kid and Seiji does have other things to worry about like his upcoming match and mid term exams.

In the end he decides to forget about the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru was mortified, why did he have to run away? That was so embarrassing, but in his defense he was more prepared to meet Akira or maybe the Meijin. Hell! Even meeting Sai would've been less of a shock, but for some reason he wasn't prepared to meet Ogata, much less a teenage Ogata. The man was scary enough as an adult, Hikaru doesn't want to imagine how an hormone filled teenage Ogata would be like!

Inhale, exhale, Inhale, exhale.

Hikaru sighs, this really wasn't his day. First his mom forgot to buy groceries, then she tells him he has to go to his uncle Matsuo's place and help patch up the girls, and now he is late because of his stupid curiosity, seriously what was he thinking?

Stopping in front of the start of the red Light district he takes a deep breath to calm himself down and continues in the direction to his uncle's shop.

He knows what he was thinking, after seeing (remembering? Dreaming?) Sai's and Shindo's Go Hikaru thought that maybe he could be like them, using something so beautiful to earn a living, maybe become and insei, have friends his age maybe. But Hikaru knows that isn't possible for someone like him, he has never played Go in his life, he doesn't even fully knows or understands the rules and even if he did, he doesn't have the money nor the talent to make it through the insei program.

Hikaru isn't Sai's student, he isn't Shindo. His name is Kitamoto Hikaru son of Mitsuko and Daiki. His mother was a whore who married her employer, but she never stopped being property and now that Daiki drank himself to death and his mother's beauty has deteriorated Hikaru is Matsuo's property. No one protects him anymore (not that Daiki did, but he never let anyone other than himself touch him), he needs to find a way to be useful to his uncle if he doesn't want to end up like one of his girls.

Yes, Hikaru isn't Shindo. But how much he wishes he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter has some descriptive language and menstions or insinuations of child prostitution, read at your own risk. Next chapter has a sexual scene with a minor.**

"Okaeri Hikaru, Saeki is in the back with Riku." Said a middle aged woman when he entered the shop. Her name is Nana.

Nana used to be a prostitute here at "The Nest" when she was younger but as she got older no one wanted her, normally when this happens the girls disappear and are never seen again. But Nana is smart, and became the manager of The Nest without much problem as she has proven to my uncle to be trustworthy.

Hikaru made his way to the back of the shop ignoring the nakedness of the girls dancing, the smell of sex and glances his way some filled with lust but the majority are just curious. He learned the difference a long time ago.

When he makes it to the back he rapidly starts working on Saeki, who seems to have gotten the bad end of the deal. She has a high fever, Riku probably tried her best but since she is new she isn't used to taking care of injuries, specially not this kind.

Both her ass and cunt are teared, she has hand shaped bruises on her neck (chocking, eh.), a dislocated shoulder and a black eye. They did a number on her, this is bad.

First he sets her shoulder with Riku's help, she screams. But no one hears her with the loud music at the front of the shop. That's good, it means that she isn't unconscious anymore. Then he works on her private parts, he cleans the blood and semen trying to be as careful as he can but he knows that she is still in pain. He sews her up and starts disinfecting and bandaging. Sometimes Hikaru thinks he could be a doctor, but then he remembers his father and the idea is thrown away.

Daiki was a doctor, he taught Hikaru how to patch up this kind of injuries as soon as he could walk, either using the girls for him to practice or his own mother. He hated his father's lessons, but he learned quickly.

After finishing with Saeki, he injected her with some morphine and then gave Riku the pain killers for when she wakes up.

"You are late." Riku comments bitterly.

He winces, yes he was. Another hour and Saeki would have needed a hospital, which she wouldn't get. The underground doctor was expensive and a whore was not really worth the money he charges, hospitals were a no for rather obvious reasons.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just got distracted."

"Doing what exactly?" She questions aggressively

"That's none of your business now, is it?" Hikaru answers with a warning tone.

She flinches at his town, but backs off. He doesn't feel bad about it, Riku is a bitch in a good day. And today isn't really her day judging by the bite marks on her neck and bruises on her wrists, no matter how much she tries to hide them with her long sleeves and scarf. Hikaru knows what and where to search, he has been doing this longer than she has been in this business after all.

Riku is 16 years old, only 6 years his senior. She started working here 6 months ago and Hikaru could tell she was a virgin when she got here. She was probably one of the many girls his uncle seduces with promises of fame. A few photo shoot here and there on a bikini or underwear, next thing they are filming a porno video or sold to the highest bidder. The regular story, it was the same for his mother but she was lucky (or unlucky) enough to catch Daiki's eye with her golden hair, green eyes and pale skin. Mitsuko, jut like Riku, used to be a first class beauty.

What a shame, he thinks, that their beauty never lasts. If they are broken too many times like Saeki, they will be thrown away without a second thought.

"What happened?" He finally asks the young woman.

"Do you really need to ask? You aren't an ignorant little child Hikaru, I am sure you know better than me what happened since it's you that fixed it." She sneers at him.

"I know that, idiot. But who did this to her? It isn't normally this bad." I say annoyed at her tone.

"What would you do anyway? You are just a brat with no power, no better than us." She says smirking cruelly.

"She won't be able to work for a while, if I know who did this maybe I can convince Matsuo of letting her rest or banning that client." Unlikely, and judging by the grimace in her face she already knew that. But Matsuo normally listened to him when it came to his little birds' health, and Saeki was one of his favorites.

"It was Usami and Yoshimura. They wanted me but I wagered myself out of it." She says reluctantly with a little bit of shame but no guilt. Not surprising, Riku was shrewd and remorseless with self preservation instincts that rivaled no one. Hikaru can't blame her, he would have done the same after all.

He nods in acknowledgment and readies himself to leave, but is interrupted by a smirking Riku.

"Wait a moment, your work hasn't ended yet." She says eyeing him vindictively.

Hikaru looks at her confused with a dreadful feeling in his stomach.

"Hide sama is here. And he requested your company." She finally reveals.

He gulps a little suddenly his mouth feels dry, he knows his face has paled slightly and his hands are shaking a little.

And he thought his day couldn't get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I edited this to the best of my abilitie, not my favorite chapter but I had to write it. English is Not my first language so please go easy on me with the critics.**

There are a lot of people Hikaru dislikes, mainly his family and those that hurt the girls. But there are special cases, like Riku who was hostile since the first time he patched her up. Then there was this man. No, this monster.

"Hello Hikaru kun, how have you been?" Greets the older man politely with a hint of warm in his voice and fondness in his eyes.

Hikaru knows monsters, his father was one and so is his uncle. He deals with the consequences of their actions on a daily basis. They are cruel, and mean. They treat you like dirt and love to break things, most of the time people.

But Hikaru knows a wort type of monster, they are sweet and nice to you. They bring you gifts and treat you like you are the most wonderful thing in the world, they say they love you and in exchange of a few favors they will give you their approval. It sounds nice right? Or at least better that ending up like Saeki, but it isn't. What Saeki went through is rare and hasn't happened in almost a year, what those monsters do to you is worse. Because you start doubting and blaming yourself for every little thing, and when they punish you it's alright because you know and accept that they own you. You are a pet and you force yourself to obey your master, so you won't be thrown away. And you believe their lies.

Heads up, the pets barely last one year in their master's hand.

And Hide is this kind of monster, he knows because Hikaru knew his previous pet. His name was Nike, he was a pretty thing. Older than Hikaru by a couple of years, Nike used to work for Matsuo as an errands boy when Hikaru was younger, but when Hide took a fancy to him Matsuo gifted him Nike as a show of their friendship.

He hasn't seen Nike in two months.

Actually Hikaru was the one almost purchased by Hide, but Matsuo refused since Daiki would be mad. He is still his nephew after all. It didn't stop him from borrowing him from time to time though, specially because Hide was generous in his payment. Matsuo didn't mind as long as he didn't leave marks.

Not anymore though, and by the way Hide was eyeing him he knew that too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Sexual scene between an adult and a minor. This is my first time writing anything sexual, it was a little uncomfortable but I tried.**

His time with Hide isn't as hard as he thought it would be. Yes, he still feels his skin crawl where the man touches him. Hide likes to touch every part of Hikaru's body, he hasn't visited in a while so he touched, sucked and licked to his hearts content.

"Open your mouth Hikaru, I want you to suck me." He said while trying to make him come. It neve works, Hikaru's body is still too young for that.

Hikaru does as he is told, he doesn't particularly mind giving blowjobs at least is better than the alternative. Daiki enjoyed them when he was too drunk to differentiate between his mother or him, and Matsuo couched him when Hide started requesting his service. He still doesn't know if it's because of business or because he actually enjoys it.

Surprisingly even to him, Hikaru has never been fucked. When Hide purchased his time he touched him, but the older man made no move to touch his ass, not even preparing him. Of course he got off by either a hand job, a blowjob or by masturbating when he forced Hikaru to fuck Nike.

Stopping his mind from going there Hikaru tried concentrating on his current task. Feeling that the man was close he prepared himself to swallow when Hide pulled his length out of his mouth and came on his face.

After that he cuddled with Hikaru on the bed, it seems that he is feeling like being gentle today. Maybe he can ask about Nike, he muses, but decides against it. He doesn't want to know what became of his unfortunate childhood companion,

"Ne, Hikaru. I heard that Matsuo has been receiving offers for you. He told me he will probably put you on display soon." Said the dark haired man.

Hikaru didn't believe him. In actuality he was the only one able to patch up the girls with little to no difficulty, and child prostitution wasn't exactly Matsuo's cup of tea. This arrangement with Hide was an exemption.

When he tells this to Hide the man smiles at him knowingly.

"I found this Chinese woman, her mother was on this line of work. She is in dept now and needs to pay it. And I offered her to work here. She used to be a nurse so she will be more useful to Matsuo than a kid like you with no formal training."

His comment stings, Hikaru doesn't have many things to be proud of but his ability to heal the girls is something that he prides himself on. Take that away from him and he doesn't have anything else to offer, and if he becomes useless Matsuo will find another usage for him, whatever it is.

"So you will buy me, then?" The question comes out more like an statement.

"I will buy you, but only when you beg me to do so." Hide says while kissing his neck.

That's never going to happen. At least that's what Hikaru tells himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitamoto Matsuo is first and foremost a business man, The Nest is one of his most profitable businesses and, if he is being honest, the one he enjoys the most. Of course it has his downsides, one of them comes in the form of Ishii Hideki or Hide as he likes to be called.

Hide is an old friend of Matsuo, they met in high school and the then young yakuza with his men became regulars in The Nest after graduation. All was well, and discarding the issue with Mitsuko his relationship with his brother and business partner Daiki was good. Unfortunately all of that came to an end when Daiki decided in all his stupidity to bring his five years old son to work, it was that day that Hide first noticed Hikaru and he never looked away.

Matsuo is many things, most of them bad, but he is not a pedophile no matter what his actions towards his nephew may indicate. It's not like he did those things because he wanted to, in fact most of the time those actions revolted even him to the point of throwing up; and if he remembers right, that actually happened the first time. Many would balk at the mere thought of touching a child that way let alone their own flesh and blood, so why keep doing it?

The answer is simple, Money. That and fear, Hikaru isn't aware of it but Matsuo filmed all their encounters and the ones with Daiki. It was a hard task drugging his brother enough for him to start touching his own child, Daiki was a scumbag but he wasn't that bad, but in the end Matsuo managed to do it; and he did it all at the request of his dear old friend Hide.

The Yakuza' obsession with his nephew disturbs and baffles him even now, specially because he knows Hide wasn't at all interested in other youngsters. Case in point Nike, the man never touched him unless Hikaru was present and even then Matsuo doubted that he would give the kid that much attention when his nephew was right there.

No, Hide's obsession with Hikaru has nothing to do with him being a kid but Matsuo understands him and he is aware of his friend's type, and no matter how much Matsuo tried he wasn't able to change Hikaru to make him less of Hide's type. Yes, he doesn't fight tooth and nail against him like the first few times Matsuo touched him, Hikaru may not scream, bite or insult him and Hide anymore but it doesn't mean he has given up. There is still fire in his eyes and defiance in some of his actions, he is still as stubborn as ever and doesn't make a sound when he is being beaten or touched. And all of this little things make Matsuo fond of his little nephew, because more than anyone else he knows, that Kitamoto Hikaru is strong.

Unfortunately, that strength so characteristic of his last blood relative, the Fire Matsuo so admires (he doesn't dare to say love, he doesn't deserve to say love) will not be his salvation but his doom.

Because, more than anything, Hide loves strength the most. And little Hikaru's strength is something Matsuo knows, that monster cannot resist.

It wasn't always like this, Matsuo can admit that he and his brother were never good people. But they used to be close, they used to be a family.

He still remembers a 2 years old Hikaru toddling in his direction and smiling up at him, his uncle Mattu. Matsuo remembers Mitsuko cooking dinner while Daiki entertained the rambunctious toddler by showing him how to suture a banana or with his scalpel, until Matsuo himself had to take the potential weapon away from his little nephew all the while chastising his big brother for doing something as stupid as handing a weapon to a baby.

They made a good picture, just a semi normal family spending time together. Matsuo just tried to ignore the little details that gave them away, like Mitsuko's makeup being a little bit too heavy on certain areas and the stiffness of her shoulders when she stood next to her husband, or the scent of alcohol around the house than never receded no matter how many times he visited.

If Matsuo is being honest, during this visits he was more creeped out by the blonde toddler's obsession with sharp objects than anything else.

Back to Hide's obsession with Hikaru, Matsuo wonders when he will be given the order to put his little nephew on display he would make a huge profit until Hide finally buys the kid, after all his Yakuza friend isn't the only one with unique tastes. He still doesn't understand the fixation some people have with his nephew specially Hide's.

Matsuo's thoughts are interrupted by someone slamming his door.

He sighs, it took him long enough he guesses.

Looking up from his papers is the sights of his slightly ruffled and recently showered nephew glaring defiantly at him.

Ah yes, that is the look that Hide fell for and the reason of all his current problems and moral (as few as they are, he still has them) dilemmas.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you need something nephew?" Asked his uncle in a bored tone going back to his papers as if whatever Hikaru had to say was of no importance, irrelevant.

Its frustrating, how when the grownups look at Hikaru they don't actually see him, it's as if he wasn't even here. He hates it specially because the only one that actually bothers to look at him in the eye lately is that sick pervert that keeps telling Hikaru how beautiful he is and how much he loves him.

 **Lies**

Daiki didn't love him, Matsuo cared for him as far as he could throw him, even his own mother couldn't love Hikaru so how could a stranger? He has lived by this truth for as long as he could remember, he fought it at first he remembers that but soon came to understand it, to accept it.

 **So why?**

Why does Hikaru wants to scream to this man, 'Don't do this! I am your nephew, your family! It's your job to protect me, to love me! **Don't do this pleasedon'tdothisIwillbegoodsopleasedo'tdoit** ,'.

Inhale...

...Exhale

His hands are trembling and his control is slipping.

' _Get a hold of yourself idiot!_ ' he screams at himself _._

He can't break, not in front of this man. They might share a name and even blood but in this world, Matsuo's world, money is thicker than blood. Hikaru isn't worth anything here, not in Matsuo's eyes, not even in Hide's.

But to himself, his life is worth everything and to survive he most play by their rules, whether that is as a doctor or a whore is irrelevant in the long run.

So he takes a deep breath and stills himself for this conversation.

"Uncle, we need to talk about Usami and Yoshimura."

For some reason Matsuo snaps up his head so quickly to look at his direction that Hikaru thinks he heard something crack. He doesn't really understand why his uncle looks so surprised at this topic but it's a good look on him, Hikaru thinks with an almost smile on his face.

Today Hide came to rub it in Hikaru's nose that he had lost, but Hikaru is used to losing in the matters of his life.

That doesn't mean he can't win over others.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE- Hi! This chapter didn´t want to come out, I just finished it and revised it to the best of my abilities, also WARNING: Mentions of suicide, molestation, child prostitutuon, etc.**

 **Also I dont know if anyone has noticed or not but I am using an Unreliable narrator format type of thingy or whatever, so the perception a character may have of some events can be totally different from the other.**

* * *

Everything was fine in Hikaru´s little world, at least thats what it seemed like to him. Outside of a few of Hide´s visits here an there nothing was too awful for Hikaru to deal with.

The talk with his uncle went well and he managed to make sure that those men were banned permanently from the nest, apparently they had not paid Saeki for her service, nor did they make an appointment through the correct Chanels. Saeki will have to work for free for a few weeks because of this oversight,but since the Nest provides boarding and food to those in need of it she doesn't need to. This was probably Riku´s fault but Hikaru already did his part, the inner politics of the Nest were better left to the girls.

Some good news is that today was pay day and he got a little extra from Hide. Hikaru is still a little disturbed for taking the money of that pervert but he needs to eat, and if Hide can do whatever he wants with him then taking his money is something that is okay in Hikaru´s screwed moral code.

One thing that has been bothering him a lot lately are the dreams of Shindou´s life, he wishes they would stop. The only think they are good for is giving his foolish self some kind of hope that his life is going to get better, which is a cruel lie. Hikaru has learned to live in the present and not to look into the future because that only leads to the episodes of numbness and helplessness when all he wants is to take his mothers pills to see is they can get him out of the house. But he can't keep thinking about that, Hikaru needs to work so he and his mother can eat, they depend on his uncle for housing as he owns the department complex, Hikaru and his mother manage it in exchange of a roof over their heads. Of course it is him that does most of the work, but they have a mail box so the tenants may leave any complains or repair petitions, which Hikaru has to do himself.

At least they know not to leave their rent there and give it directly to him, one of his many tenants is a dealer, who provides Mitsuko with her "medicine", thanks to that he gets a 50% discount and Hikaru covers the other half with his own money. Matsuo may have a soft spot for his mother, but he isn't one to suffer fools and losing money, so yeah there goes half of his salary.

After he finished fixing one of his tenant´s shower, a nice lady that gives him cookies and propositions him sex every week, (he is almost sure the woman breaks things on purpose; but hey, free food.) Hikaru had to go buy groceries since the fridge was empty, at least it was clean. Thank goodness Mitsuko cleans when she is not that high.

It was late and the sky had already gone dark when he got out of the store, he was looking forward to going home and crashing on his bed and wake up late the next day since it was his day off, say what you want about Matsuo but he was a fair boss. Good wages, awful hours but fair none the less. If only the work wasn't so awful and unpredictable, for all he knows a gun "accident" can occur any minute and Hikaru will be called in since he is the only underground health specialist working for Matsuo, maybe he should try and become a doctor after all it isn't like he hasn't performed impromptu operations since he was old enough to know what cardiac arrest and epinephrine mean.

While he was musing on his life Hikaru notices a figure leaning on the railing toward the traffic below, there was no one with them and this person seemed to lean further forward every moment that passed; for some reason this made Hikaru pause, this…this wasn't any of his business if someone was foolish enough to decide to die for the hell of it then Hikaru didn´t care one bit, thats right he should just keep walking and quickly go home. Hikaru´s life was awful enough already he didn't need to add a suicide victim´s crushed school to the list, should be easy enough right?… right.

So then why can you tell him is he running toward that person instead of away from them? Maybe is because he really doesn't need to be more traumatized than he already is, or maybe he sympathizes with the person, but just as the person finally seemed to decide that enough was enough and actively decided to start climbing the railing and throw themselves to their death is when Hikaru understood his feelings, he was angry. **How dare** this person try to take their life in front of him?! **How dare they** try to end it all?! **How dare they?!** When Hikaru tries so hard to survive every day and this person just dares to try and throw away all the hard work it takes to stay alive by simply dying!? **YES!** He knows its not his business that they may have some awful things going on but Hikaru is practically counting the days to being raped and is molested on an almost daily basis, he is being overworked at the age of 10 by his own flesh and blood and can't seem to stop hoping for a future no matter how hopeless the situation he has been born in thanks to someone else memories being inserted into him. So until this person tells him to his face that they have it worse than him, that their life is so awful the only way to win over at least once is to die then he won't let them kill themselves. Because if he lets this person die, then that would mean that his live is just as worthless, that everything he has done and endured is for nothing and that he is also better off death.

Death isn't an option because if you are death _they_ win and thats it, you cants fight anymore, and in the end you are nothing. Hikaru wants to live, thats all he wants because thats all he can hope for at the moment, and so with a war cry he launches himself at the foolish individual that thought they could just kill themselves in front of Hikaru and he tackles them the floor and they both go down. Hikaru´s fury is maxed at the moment but just as he is about to shout at the idiot in front of him, the woods leave him as he looks at the unfamiliar face of this individual. Long blonde hair, beautiful foreign features that have an androgynous air to them, but more than anything the eyes are what freeze Hikaru in his place. He knows those eyes, he is dreamed of them, the face is wrong but there is no doubt who this eyes belong to…

But it can't be…right?

...this is can only be…

Suddenly he can speak again but its shaky and in a timid, almost pleading tone Hikaru wasn't aware he could muster he finally voices his question with just one hopeful word.

"…Sai?"

* * *

 **Does anyone know/suspect who/what this characteris going to be to Hikaru?**


End file.
